


They Said

by trashy_kai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is in denial, M/M, Thorin is dead, how bilbo lives with thorins death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You’re in denial</i>, they said.<br/>But I know that’s not true, I know he’s alright, looking up at the skies.<br/><i>He’s gone</i>, they said.<br/>He’s just resting for a while, taking care of himself and his kingdom.<br/>[...]<br/>--<br/>In which Thorin dies and Bilbo lives in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Said

_You’re in denial_ , they said. 

But I know that’s not true, I know he’s alright, looking up at the skies.

 _He’s gone_ , they said.

He’s just resting for a while, taking care of himself and his kingdom.

 _He won’t come back_ , they said.

Because being a King is harder than it seems. He can’t just leave his people.

—

 _You’re not okay_ , they said.

Of course I am, I just miss him too much.

 _You have to move on_ , they said.

One day he will come by, I know he will.

 _You can’t keep doing this_ , they said.

And when he does, he will have a feast awaiting him.

—

 _You can do this_ , I said.

To prove everyone wrong, I will go back to The Lonely Mountain.

 _You know he’s okay_ , I said.

And so I leave my family behind and go look for the other half of my heart.

 _You’re gonna see his smile again_ , I said.

Walking those paths from long ago, I march towards you.

—

 _Sorry I wasn’t there_ , you said.

So he really wasn’t there.

 _Sorry I let you go_ , you said.

My heart beats fast against my ribcage.

 _I promise I won’t do it again_ , you said.

I close my eyes and prepare myself to finally stop breathing and join you for real.

—

 _Sorry it took so long_ , I mutter.

 _I’m glad you took your time_ , you reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to send me prompts either here or on my [tumblr](http://weekili.tumblr.com) ^^  
> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
